Cry
'' (iOS).]] Cry , also known as Fake Tears and Tears, is a command ability from Final Fantasy IV used by Porom. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Cry was removed on the SNES North American and Easy Type versions. It was long thought to reduce the amount of time it takes for the party to escape from a battle, but its true effect is to make enemies' steals easier. It has a charge time of 4. In Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, Cry may inflict Confuse on all foes. In the 3D versions, it is more useful, as it halves enemies' Defense. Cry can be taught to others through the Cry Augment, obtained in Mysidia from the elder after defeating Cagnazzo. The player must have given either one Augment ability to Porom or two to Palom to obtain the Cry Augment. When equipped on level up after a character has reached Level 71, Cry will grant a bonus of Spirit +1. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cry is Porom's exclusive ability. It functions the same way as it did in the predecessor. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cry is Porom's default ability and at base has 5 uses. It gives allies BRV based on Porom's max BRV, inflicts a defense down debuff on all enemies for 2 turns, gives one stack of Power of White Mage for 6 turns (which raises all party members' attack and can stack up to 3.) If Power of White Mage is at max (3 stacks), Cry turns into Cry+, which decreases enemies' defense further. The 55 Crystal Passive upgrades Cry by granting more BRV to the party, a better debuff of enemies' defense and gives her one additional use of the skill. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cry (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 4 CP to equip. It is activated just once in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when a boss-class enemy appears. It reduces the enemy's physical and magical defense and has low strength. It is learned by Onion Knight (level 55), Rydia (level 15), Aerith (level 10), Yuffie (default), Rinoa (level 5), Shantotto (level 10), Aphmau (level 5), Cosmos (level 20), and Rem (level 25). It can be taught to any character by using the Cry Scroll I. Cry (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 14 CP to equip. It is activated just once in BMS when a boss-class enemy appears. It reduces the enemy's physical and magical defense and has medium strength. It is learned by Aerith (level 35), Yuffie (level 40), Rinoa (level 45), Shantotto (level 35), Aphmau (level 40), Cosmos (level 55), and Rem (level 65). It can be taught to any character by using the Cry Scroll II. Cry (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 24 CP to equip. It is activated just once in BMS when a boss-class enemy appears. It reduces the enemy's physical and magical defense and has full strength. It is learned by Yuffie (level 75), Rinoa (level 80), Shantotto (level 75), Aphmau (level 85), and Cosmos (level 90). It can be taught by any character by using the Cry Scroll III. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FF4SNES_Porom_Cry.gif|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES) FFIV Cry.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Ability Cry FFIVPSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIVDS Cry.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Porom Cry PC.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PC). DFFOO Cry.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Cry.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Cry - Porom SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Cry - Porom SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Cry - Porom Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Cry - Porom Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFRK Cry Icon.png|Ability icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cry SB Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ffrk cry.jpg|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Negative status effects